persona 3 4 world collapsed
by ginryuumaru
Summary: 2 tahun setelah persona 3 tamat dan beberapa menit setelah persona 4 tamat, ada lawan baru yang berniat menghancurkan great seal mereka mengincar orang yang memiliki wild power termasuk, persona 4 tak tampil banyak karena author tak tau banyak soal P4
1. Chapter 1 new team new enemies

**Persona 3 4 world collapsed **

**Chapter 1 new team new enemies**

**A/N: cerita ini mulai setelah 2 tahun persona 3 tamat dan beberapa menit setelah persona 4 tamat di cerita ini ada beberapa OC sebagai lawan**

**- di dalam kereta - **

**Souji seta beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan inaba sedang tak berbuat apa apa dalam kereta**

**Souji:... * bosan dan ngantuk lalu ketiduran ***

**- velvet room - **

**Igor: selamat datang di velvet room...**

**Souji: ada apa memanggilku kesini? Bukannya izanami sudah kalah?**

**Igor: ya tapi ada pertarungan baru menanti tapi aku juga belum terlalu tahu...**

**Souji: jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**Igor: kamu harus bekerja sama dengan dia... * menghadap ke seorang di sebelahnya souji... ***

**Souji: siapa? * menghadap ke sebelah dan kaget menyadari ada seorang di sebelahnya tapi orang di sebelahnya sepertinya tak sadarkan diri ***

**Souji: siapa dia?**

**Igor: dia tamu disini sebelum kamu biarkan saja dia dia masih lelah karena baru saja ku bawa kembali ke dunia dan tentunya tanpa merusak segelnya...**

**Souji: maksudmu?**

**Igor: sampai kita bertemu lagi...**

**Souji: eh? * terbangun dan kaget melihat orang yang tadinya di velvet room bersamanya sedang duduk di depannya * kamu yang tadikan?**

**Minato:...zzzzz...**

**Souji: ternyata masih tidur...**

**DRAKK!**

**Souji: a-ada apa? * terguncang ***

**Sopir: penumpang harap tenang! Ada sedikit kerusakan dan akan segera di perbaiki kereta akan dihentikan sementara demi keamanan penumpang!**

**Suara: GROAR!**

**Sopir: a-apa itu? Aaahh!**

**Souji: i-itu shadow?**

**Shadow: grao! * akan menyerang souji * **

**Souji: izanagi! Ziodyne!**

**Shadow: * mati * **

**tanpa di sadari ada shadow raven di belakang souji dan menyerangnya dengan kuat * **

**Souji: akh! * down * ini bukan shadow biasa! **

**Shadow raven: grao! * bersiap menyerang souji tapi ternnyata ada yang mencabiknya dengan ganas ***

**Groa * mati ***

**Thanatos: groa! * hilang ***

**Souji: eh? **

**Minato: kau tak apakan? * menggunakan diarahan ke souji ***

**Souji: makasih! Aku souji seta!**

**Minato: aku minato arisato * terdiam * ini dimana?**

**Souji: kita di kereta dalam perjalanan ke port island ada apa?**

**Minato: * diam lalu menoleh ke arah yang banyak shadow ***

**Souji: gawat! * mulai akan memanggil persona ***

**Minato: tunggu aku yang lawan mereka kamu keluarkan orang- orang dari sini! * mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya * **

**Souji: hei! Jangan sembarangan! * memukul evoker minato sehingga terlempar ***

**Shadow: goar!**

**Minato tak mau lama lama dia langsung megeluarkan pedang 1 tangannya dan menusuk topeng shadow tersebut sehingga langsung mati**

**Minato: souji! Tak ada waktu lagi cepat suruh semua keluar!**

**Souji: semua sudah keluar dari tadi!**

**Minato: * mengambil lagi evokernya dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya ***

**Souji: eh? Jangan!**

**Minato: armageddon!**

**Semua shadow mati tapi keretanya hancur sebagian...**

**Souji: * terdiam * hebat!**

**?: sial! Kau gagal ku bunuh souji seta!**

**Souji: * menoleh * siapa kau?**

**?: tak penting! Aku cuma ingin nyawamu!**

**Souji: * bingung * maksudmu?**

**?: untuk mengacaukan great seal dibutuhkan wild power! Persona! Gargoyle! Thunder rei... Wagh!**

**Tanpa ia sadari minato sudah menikamnya sekuat tenaga **

**?: eh? Kau!**

**Minato: persona! Thanatos! Mudoon! **

**?: * pingsan ***

**Minato: * menggunakan diarahan ke ? ***

**Souji: sepertinya kau tak akan membunuhnya...**

**?2: * secepat kilat menolong temannya yang sudah kalah itu * padahal dia kuat tapi ceroboh amat sampai dikalahkan begini...**

**?3: memang dia ceroboh...**

**?4: * tanpa kata-kata langsung melempar pisau ke souji ***

**Souji: agh! * kena * izanagi! Ziodyne! * ke ? 4 ***

**?4: aggh! Kau cukup kuat juga... Perso...**

**Thanatos: grao! * muncul dan langsung mencengkram tubuh ?4 dengan kuat sekali * **

**?4: wagh! * kesakitan ***

**?3: itu thanatos?**

**?2: ini di luar perhitungan! **

**?2: persona! Pegasus! Assault dive! * ke thanatos ***

**?3: persona! Vandalgion! Primal force! * ke thanatos * **

**Thanatos: * hilang ***

**Serangan kedua persona itu meleset**

**?3: * menolong ?4 yang hampir jatuh * mundur!**

**Merekapun mundur**

**Souji: izanagi! Diarahan! * ke dirinya * minato-san apa itu great seal?**

**Minato: itu, rohku yang menyegel nyx...**

**Souji: nyx? Dan apa maksudnya rohmu?**

**Minato: kujelaskan nanti... * pergi keluar dari kereta * souji: * ikut minato ***

**- inaba -**

**Naoto: * melihat berita kecelakaan kereta yang di naiki souji * ga mungkin...**

**Yukiko: senpai...**

**Yosuke: masa... Partner...**

**Berita: dalam kecelakaan ini tak ada korban jiwa tapi satu orang hilang dan kereta rusak secara misterius...**

**Yosuke: syukurlah... Dia selamat...**

**- Minato dan souji -**

**Minato menjelaskan tentang great seal, dark hour, dan tartarus, dan kematiannya...**

**Souji: tapi... Kenapa kau hidup lagi ?**

**Minato: ada sesuatu yang mengancam dunia lagi...**

**Souji: sepertinya kau dan aku harus kerjasama seperti yang dikatakan igor... **

**Minato: ya, tapi... Apa perlu kamu kuantar sampai port island?**

**Souji: tidak, sebaiknya aku balik ke inaba, lagian belum terlalu jauh...**

**Minato: sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri ke port island...**

**Souji: kenapa?**

**Minato: di sana aku ada teman yang bisa membantu, aku tidak mau libatkan mereka lagi tapi hanya ini satu satunya cara * pergi ***

**Souji: tapi kita akan ketemu lagikan?**

**Minato: ya...**

**Mereka jalan terpisah sampai ke tempat tujuan masing masing tapi...**

**Minato: ... * jalan tapi berhenti karena merasakan keberadaan lawan ***

**Shadow: grao! * menggunakan ragnarok ke minato ***

**Minato: * menghindar * persona change! Saturnus! * menebas topengnya shadow ***

**SLASH!**

**Shadow: * langsung mati karena topengnya hancur ***

**?3: sudah ku duga shadow seperti itu memang lemah di hadapanmu...**

**Minato: ... * diam cuma memperhatikan lawan dan siap bertarung ***

**?3: kenalkan namaku ruka sagari ( perempuan ), * memunculkan kartu lalu menghancurkannya dangan cara di tebas * persona! Vandalgion! Mind charge!**

**Minato: * langsung menebas tanpa membiarkan ia menyerang ***

**Ruka: gyah!, thunder reign!**

**Minato: agh! * terdiam sementara karena merasakan thunder reign yang ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya * persona change! Thanatos!**

**Ruka: kau lengah! Nifleheim!**

**Minato: * absorb nifleheim * dan langsung menyerang balik dengan tebasan cepat ***

**Ruka: kenapa bisa?**

**Minato: thanatos itu persona terkuatku saat ini, karena memiliki absorb ice dan absorb fire, juga null light... ( tentunya full status dan memiliki 1h swd master ) thanatos! Hamaon!**

**Ruka: eh? Gawat! * down karena beruntung punya tinggal 3 homunculus ***

**Minato: thanatos! * mind charge ***

**Ruka: gawat! * berdiri lagi * **

**Minato: * thanatos! Morning star!**

**Ruka: gyahh! * terkena morning star yang lebih kuat dari ragnaroknya * vandalgion! Poison arrow!**

**Minato: * menghindar kesamping tapi ternyata gerakannya terbaca karena ada ekor vandalgion ( bentuknya naga hitam besar ) yang menghantamnya sehingga terlempar * agh! * down ***

**Ruka: poison arrow! **

**Minato: * tak dapat menghindar jadi terkena serangan dan jadi poisoned ***

**Ruka: power char...**

**Minato: * langsung secepatnya menikam ruka karena tahu ruka memiliki kemampuan berbahaya * thanatos! Hamaon! **

**Ruka: * down * ( homunculus sisa 2 )**

**Minato: * langsung menebas-nebas lawannya ***

**Ruka: ahh! * langsung menjauh secepatnya tapi gagal, karena minato tiba tiba sudah menendangnya dari belakang ( karena membaca gerakannya )**

**Ruka: gawat... * hampir kalah * kalau begitu ternyata aku masih harus bergantung pada skill ini... * ada aura aneh mengelilingi ruka ***

**Minato yang menyadari keanehan itu langsung menyerang sebelum aura aneh itu benar benar menyebar tapi gagal serangannya terpental ke dirinya sendiri...**

**Minato: ini moonless gown?**

**Ruka: ya tapi aku benci harus bergantung pada skill ini lagi, tapi hanya ini cara membunuhmu, vandalgion! Dark chain!**

**Minato: * tak dapat bergerak lagi karena muncul rantai hitam pekat yang langsung mengikatnya ***

**Ruka: efek dark chain adalah membuat 1 lawan tak dapat bergerak dan kelemahannya menjadi kegelapan hanya untuk sementara waktu...**

**Minato: * mencoba melepaskan diri tapi gagal * persona change messiah!**

**Ruka: vandalgion! Mudo!**

**Minato: * langsung pingsan * ( tak punya homunculus atau plume of dusk ) tapi bangkit lagi...**

**Ruka: kenapa bisa? * moonless gown sudah hilang efeknya ***

**Minato: messiah punya enduring soul * langsung menebas dan memberikan serangan fatal pada ruka ***

**Ruka: * kalah tapi tidak mati.* aku kalah bunuh saja aku...**

**Minato: tidak perlu * pergi ***

**Ruka: dasar kamu orang naif...**

**Minato: * melanjutkan perjalanannya ke port island karena berpikir souji pasti baik-baik saja ***

**Ruka: lain kali aku yang akan membunuhnya * hilang ***

**- di lokasi seta souji -**

**Souji di datangi ?2**

**Souji: kau mau membunuhku lagi?**

**?2: tidak, untuk jaga-jaga kami akan buat strategi baru...**

**Souji: lalu kenapa kamu beritahu padaku?**

**?2: * sok pamer * tahupun kau tak tahu apa rencana kami dan target kami sudah berubah kau tenang saja * hilang ***

**Souji: ... Mungkin dia orang bodoh... ( Souji benar )**

**Lalu souji meneruskan perjalanannya ke inaba dengan selamat...**

**- iwatodai dorm -**

**Junpei: malas...bosan...**

**Yukari: itu karena kau tak mengerjakan apa-apa stupei! * memasak bareng fuuka ***

**Junpei: padahal kita lagi berlibur tapi kita ga ada kerjaan...**

**Mitsuru: kalau begitu. Kita jalan-jalan saja ke inaba setuju?**

**Junpei: baiklah...**

**Yakari: kapan kita berangkat? **

**Mitsuru: 3 hari lagi...**

**Junpei: iseng aja ah lagi bosan * mengambil telepon lalu asal tekan nomor ***

**Suara dari telrpon: halo?**

**Junpei: * langsung mematikan teletpon lalu senyum-senyum sendiri * hahaha! Kena tuh itu orang!**

**Yakari: * swt liatin junpei ***

**Junpei terus begitu beberapa saat **

**Junpei: ... Aku iseng aja nelpon nomor ini ( nomor HPnya minato ) paling-paling ga ada yang angkat... * menelpon ***

**- Di depan iwatodai dorm -**

**HPnya minato berbunyi**

**Minato: siapa yang telpon aku? * langsung angkat telepon * halo?**

**- Iwatodai dorm -**

**Junpei: eh?... * terdiam ***

**Suara minato: halo, ini siapa?**

**Junpei: ka-kamu minato? * tegang ***

**Minato: kamu... Junpei?**

**Junpei: ini beneran! * langsung berdiri kegirangan ***

**Minato: iya nanti kujelaskan aku di depan dorm saat ini...**

**Junpei: * langsung tutup telepon lalu berlari ke pintu depan lalu buka pintu dan ia benar-benar ketemu minato ***

**Minato: hai... lama tak bertemu... * menjawab sambil sambil ngantuk ***

**Junpei: aku rindu sekali tau! * meluk minato ***

**Minato: junpei sudah saja peluknya * sesak napas ***

**Aigis: ada siapa junpei-san? **

**Minato: hai aigis! **

**Aigis: kau bener-benar minato-san**

**Junpei: dia asli aigis! Bukan hantu! * nunjuk minato ***

**Aigis: kau benar-benar kembali minato-san... * meluk minato ***

**Minato: * kehabisan napas, nyaris pingsan tapi, masih bertahan * ai...gis...**

**Aigis: eh maaf * melepaskan minato * kau tak apa?**

**Minato: i-iya * langsung ambil napas sebanyak mungkin ***

**Koromaru: * tiba-tiba datang karena marasakan keberadaan minato bersama yang lainnya * arf arf! ( Minato kembali! ) * jilat-jilat minato... ***

**Fuuka: ternyata aku tidak salah kau beneran kembali...**

**Akihiko: kukira aku tak bisa ketemu lagi...**

**Minato: sekarang aku benar-benar kembali... Tapi aku akan jelaskan nanti sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu**

**Fuuka: kamu pasti lapar ini aku sudah siapkan makanan kamu makan saja...**

**Minato: * dalam hati * gawat aku harus makan racun lagi...**

**Junpei: * hampir pingsan cium bau masakannya fuuka ***

**Minato langsung pingsan hanya mencium bau makanannya fuuka ***

**Fuuka: eh? Minato-san?**

**Minato: * sudah pingsan ***

**Junpei: * dalam hati * kenangan buruk baru datang langsung makan racun...**

**Aigis: aku bawa dulu dia ke kamarnya... * bawa minato lalu pergi ***

**Yang lain harus makan masakannya fuuka akihiko langsung pingsan, mitsuru muntah-muntah, junpei ke toilet, koromaru lari, dan ken pingsan juga...**

**Fuuka: sepertinya gagal lagi...**

**Yukari: iya...**

**Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2 battle begin!

**Persona 3 4 world collapsed**

**chapter 2 battle begin!**

**3 hari kemudian SEES sampai ke inaba**

**- inaba -**

**Junpei: baru kali ini aku ke tempat seperti ini...**

**Fuuka: di sini terasa tenang sekali beda dengan port island...**

**Junpei: jadi... Kita akan bikin apa disini mitsuru-senpai?**

**Mitsuru: kita hanya jalan-jalan dan kebetulan arisato ada urusan disini jadi kita dibutuhkan...**

**- flashback - **

**- iwatodai dorm lantai 4 -**

**Mitsuru: jadi... Arisato... Kenapa kau bisa kembali lagi?**

**Minato: ada pertarungan baru yang mempertaruhkan dunia ini aku tak bisa diam saja...**

**Junpei: kau butuh bantuan kan? Kita pasti akan bantu kamu! **

**Minato: terima kasih... Tapi untuk itu kita butuh bantuan lebih... **

**Akihiko: apa ada persona user lagi selain kita?**

**Minato: ya, ada aku sudah tau dimana mereka...**

**Fuuka: dimana?**

**Minato: inaba...**

**Yukari: kebetulan sekali kita akan berlibur ke inaba...**

**Koromaru: arf! Arf! **

**Aigis: dia bilang, aku mau ikut juga...**

**Ken: pasti koromaru! Kita butuh kamu!**

**Koromaru: * senang ***

**- end of flash back -**

**Minato: fuuka, kau bisa merasakan mereka kan?**

**Fuuka: ya, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar!**

**Mitsuru: ke mana, yamagishi?**

**Fuuka: ke sini * berjalan mengikuti arah yang dia rasakan ***

**All except fuuka: * mengikuti fuuka ***

**- junes -**

**IT lagi kumpul-kumpul**

**Rise: aneh?**

**Naoto: apa?**

**Rise: rasanya ada banyak persona user yang mengarah ke sini Rasanya 9 orang...**

**Yosuke: mungkin yang kau katakan partner...**

**Souji: mungkin, tapi... Aku tak mengira mereka lebih banyak dari kita...**

**- flashback -**

**Souji balik ke inaba dan ketemu teman- temannya di junes**

**Souji: hai!**

**Yosuke: partner! Untung kau selamat!**

**Chie: apa maksudmu untung yosuke? Dia kuat kan? Pasti itu bukan keberuntungan itu kemampuannya sendiri! * mukul yosuke ***

**Rise : senpai! Senangnya ketemu lagi! * meluk souji sampai hampir habis napas ***

**Kanji: rise lepaskan senpai! Nanti kehabisan napas!**

**Rise: * melepaskan souji ***

**Souji: hah... Hah... * cepat cepat bernapas ***

**Naoto: senpai ada apa yang terjadi disana? Kenapa baju senpai robek sebagian? ( Baju souji robek di bagian lengannya waktu ditusuk pisau )**

**Souji: ini tak apa tapi ada musuh baru, sepertinya aku belum bisa pergi dari inaba, lagian keretanya rusakkan?**

**Yukiko: siapa musuh baru itu?**

**Souji: tak tau aku hanya melihat mereka sebentar dan sepertinya kita akan dapat bantuan**

**Teddie: dari siapa?**

**Souji: dia punya kekuatan seperti aku... Dan sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekuatan ini lebih lama dariku...**

**Naoto: seperti apa orangnya?**

**Souji: laki-laki mirip kamu naoto pertama ku lihat dia kukira dia kembaran kamu...**

**Naoto: cuma mirip saja kan? Lagian aku tidak punya saudara...**

**Yukiko: * membayangkan * ahahahahaha! Kayak kakak **

**beradik! Ahahaha**

**All kecuali yukiko: * swt ***

**- end of flashback -**

**Rise: mereka makin dekat...**

**SEES datang...**

**Souji: itu mereka...**

**Minato: jadi mereka temanmu ya?**

**Souji: iya! **

**IT kecuali souji: ... * melihat **

**minato ***

**Minato: apa?**

**Rise: benar-benar mirip...**

**Kanji: iya walaupun lebih **

**tinggi dari naoto...**

**Teddie: naoto seperti ada dua! * berkata sambil kegirangan ***

**Naoto: salam kenal aku naoto shirogane! * berkata dalam **

**hati: memang mirip... ***

**Minato: salam kenal aku **

**minato arisato...**

**Yukiko: * nahan ketawa * a...ku... yu...kiko a...ma...gi sa...lam... ke...nal... Hahahaha!**

**Kanji: aku kanji tatsumi!**

**Rise: aku rise kujikawa mantan idol! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!**

**Yosuke: yo! Aku yosuke **

**hanamura! Kau pasti orang yang dibicarakan partner! Dan yang rakus ini... * nunjuk chie yang lagi makan ***

**Sebelum yosuke sempat **

**menyelesaikan kalimatnya chie langsung mendaratkan tendangan ke sasaran biasanya di yosuke **

**Yosuke: * lompat-lompat **

**kesakitan ***

**Chie: aku chie satonaka senang berkenalan dengan kalian!**

**SEES: * swt melihat kelakuan chie ***

**Setelah perkenalan IT lalu **

**perkenalan SEES ( tapi author malas nulisnya jadi dilangkah sampai perkenalan selesai, **

**readers bayangkan sendiri kejadiannya )**

**Naoto: jadi... Sperti apa musuh **

**kita minato-san?**

**Minato: mereka persona user tapi mereka punya kemampuan yang tidak kita miliki... * mengingat saat dia hampir kalah karena skill lawannya ( dan lengah karena lawannya cewek ) yang aneh * **

**Naoto: skill seperti apa?**

**Minato: dengan skill itu dia bisa menentukan kelemahan lawan sesukanya...**

**Junpei: tunggu! Itu kan curang?**

**Minato: tapi itulah kemampuan mereka...**

**Yosuke: jadi... Ada rencana?**

**All: * diam ***

**Souji: sebentar aku pikir...**

**Minato: * berpikir ***

**Junpei: yang kita harus lakukan itu menyerang mereka kan?**

**Yukari: stupei kambing bodoh! * mukul junpei * bagaimana mau menyarang mereka kalau tidak tahu mereka dimana?**

**Junpei: ouch! Aku lupa kalau kita tidak tahu mereka ada di mana!**

**Minato: kalau begitu kita akan pakai umpan...**

**Aigis: tapi siapa?**

**Minato: aku dan souji...**

**Souji: kenapa?**

**Minato: mereka menginginkan orang yang memiliki wild power kan?**

**Souji: tapi mereka bilang mereka akan merubah targetnya...**

**Junpei: siapa?**

**Souji: tak tahu...**

**Koromaru: arf! Arf!**

**Aigis: koromaru-san bilang aku mungkin dapat melacak mereka...**

**Junpei: kau memang dapat diandalkan koromaru!**

**Koromaru: * senang, mengibas-ngibaskan ekor ***

**Yosuke dan chie: dia mengerti bahasa anjing? * kompak kaget ***

**Mitsuru: oh, iya aigis itu robot...**

**IT: ! * kaget ***

**Yosuke: aku belum pernah ketemu robot secantik dia...**

**Souji: ya...**

**Chie: * death glare ke yosuke ***

**Minato: kalau begitu sekarang kita akan tes bertarung...**

**Souji: artinya aku harus bertarung denganmu?**

**Minato: ya...**

**Ken: tapi kalau kita bertarung disini bakal ribut...**

**Teddie: kuantar kalian ke tempat yang bagus! * riang ***

**SEES: ?**

**Teddie: ayo ikut aku!**

**SEES dan IT mengikuti teddie ke TV world**

**- TV world -**

**Junpei: dunia apa ini?**

**Teddie: ini mayonaka channel! Atau sebut saja TV world!**

**Yukari: dunia yang aneh... Ada didalam TV...**

**Mitsuru: disini ada shadow?**

**Yosuke: yah begitulah!**

**Akihiko: menarik juga dunia ini disini kita bisa diserang shadow tiba-tiba... ( Maksudnya karena kabutnya sangat tebal )**

**Teddie: oh ya kalian butuh ini * meraba-raba kantong(?) Mencari sesuatu * ... Gawat! sepertinya tercecer!(?)**

**Minato: kita bisa mulai sekarang * menarik pedangnya dan langsung menyerang souji ***

**Souji: * secara reflek langsung menangkis dengan pedang yang ia bawa ***

**TRANG!**

**Yang lain kaget dan langsung lompat ke belakang untuk jaga jarak**

**Minato: reflek yang bagus tapi belum cukup! * menginjak kaki souji dan souji kesakitan saat celah terbuka minato langsung menyikut souji dan souji terlempar ***

**Souji: egh! Hebat juga! Persona! Izanagi no okami! Thunder reign!**

**Minato: persona change! Thor!**

**Petir dari izanagi no okami gagal**

**Minato: disana ya! Persona! Fusion spell!**

**Souji: fusion spell?**

**Minato: susano-o! Loki! Trickster!**

**Souji terkena random ailment dan ternyata souji terkena poisoned**

**Souji: izanagi no okami! Posumudi!**

**Minato yang hanya dapat mendengar suara souji merasa terganggu lalu mencoba menggunakan skill magarudyne untuk menghilangkan kabut itu tapi gagal kabutnya terlalu tebal**

**Souji: izanagi ni okami! Thunder rei... * langsung terlempar karena di tinju minato ***

**Minato: hampir saja aku down... * minato hanya mencari souji dari arah suaranya ( saat teriak teriak panggil persona / saat keluar bunyi pecahan kaca saat persona dipanggil ) ***

**Souji: * dalam hati * dia pasti tak bisa melihatku hanya tau dari suaraku * diam diam menyerang lawan dari belakang sekuat mungkin dan berhasil memberikan satu serangan fatal pada minato ***

**Yosuke: bagus partner!**

**Rise: kau pasti bisa!**

**Junpei: jangan remehkan pemimpin kami...**

**Sesaat setelah terkena serangan minato langsung berbalik ke arah datangnya serangan dan menagkap pedang souji dengan tangan kosong tapi tidak berdarah * meng equip kohryu ( memiliki null slash )**

**Souji: gawat! * berusaha menarik pedangnya dari minato ***

**Minato: * melempar pedang souji ke atas ( souji juga terlempar ) ***

**Souji: aaaaa! * jatuh Setelah itu souji berhasil mendarat dengan berdiri tapi langsung jatuh lagi karena kedua kakinya ditendang kuat ***

**Saat jatuh terduduk souji tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang lawannya izanagi no okami! Power charge! * lompat dan langsung menebas minato ***

**Minato: * menghindar ***

**Souji: ! **

**Minato: sekuat apapun kamu percuma kalau kau tak bisa menangkap lawanmu * kohryuu! Garudyne!**

**Souji: * menghindar * primal force!**

**Minato: sakit juga... Kalau begitu kuakhiri sekarang * menebas souji tapi souji berhasil menangkisnya tapi pedangnya terbelah 2 setelah itu souji langsung dihantam satu tebasan yang berakibat fatal * **

**Souji: salvation!**

**Minato: percuma sekarang senjatamu sudah tak ada**

**Souji: aku masih bisa bertarung dengan tangan dan kakiku**

**Minato: semangat yang bagus tapi sudah kukatakan akan kuakhiri dengan serangan tadi**

**Ternyata saat diserang tidak hanya pedang souji yang hancur ternyata lengannya juga hampir putus jika minato tidak menahan kekuatannya, lengan souji hilang satu**

**Souji: akh... * terjatuh dan pingsan ***

**Yosuke: partner!**

**Naoto: senpai!**

**Kanji: sialan kau * meninju minato ***

**Minato: * menghindar lalu menarik kaki kanji ***

**Kanji: * jatuh ***

**Naoto: * menodongkan pistol ***

**Minato: * menebas pistol naoto tanpa memberikan nesempatan menyerang ***

**Naoto: * pistolnya hancur ***

**Chie: hyaaa! * menendang minato ***

**Minato: * lengah dan panik karena lawannya perempuan, dan kena critical hit lalu down ( hampir tak pernah lawan perempuan, saat melawan naoto dia kira naoto laki-laki ) ***

**Chie: all-out-attack!**

**Semua IT ( kecuali naoto dan souji dan rise ) melakukan all out attack ke leader SEES**

**Aigis: tak akan kubiarkan! * menahan chie ***

**Junpei: lawan aku dulu! * menahan yosuke ***

**Akihiko: kau mau menghajarnya? * menahan kanji ***

**Koromaru: grrrr! ( Kugigit kau! ) * menahan teddie * **

**Mitsuru: kau tak boleh menyakitinya! * menahan yukiko ***

**Naoto: persona! Yamato...**

**Ken: lambat! * memukul naoto memakai tombaknya ( di bagian tumpul ) ***

**Naoto: akh! * kesakitan tapi masih bisa menahan pukulan tombak itu ***

**Ken: kau kuat juga...**

**Naoto: megidolaon! **

**Ken: uagh! Kuat... Tapi masih belum! Kala-nemi! Vile assault!**

**Naoto: * menghindar ***

**Vile assault mengenai shadow di belakang naoto dan langsung kalah setelah itu menjatuhkan senjata ( hadiah ) dan ternyata itu adalah revolver **

**Naoto: bagus! * mengambil revolver barunya dan berutungnya revolver itu lebih baik dari yang dia punya sebelumnya ***

**Ken: gawat! **

**Naoto: * menembak ken tapi sedikit mmeleset karena saat revolver di todongkan, ken menggeser ujung revolver itu ( kalu tidak, pasti tepat sasaran ) ***

**- Chie dan aigis -**

**Chie: hyah! * menendang aigis ***

**Aigis: * menangkis tendangan chie lalu mengukur kekuatannya * berat kekuatan tendangan: 365 kg cukup untuk membuat orang biasa pingsan sekali tendangan**

**Chie: robot ini canggih juga * menjaga jarak antara dia dan aigis ***

**Aigis: * menodongkan pistol ***

**Chie: * siap menghindar ***

**Aigis: menembakkan peluru ke kaki chie ***

**Chie: * ternyata cukup bisa menghindari beberapa peluru tapi beberapa sisanya hanya menyerempet ***

**Saat chie sedikit kesakitan aigis langsung menendang chie ( dengan cukup kuat, tapi tidak serius karena hanya ingin menghentikan ***

**Chie: gyaa! * down ***

**- yosuke dan junpei -**

**Yosuke: persona! Susano-o garudyne!**

**Junpei: akh! Langsung down ( payah benar ini orang )**

**Yosuke: bagus! Ini kesempatanku! * menebas junpei dengan kedua kunainya ***

**Junpei: aw, sakit juga... * berdiri * **

**Yosuke: susano-o! Garudy...**

**Junpei: * menebas yosuke ***

**Yosuke: * menahan dengan kunai serangan junpei sialnya ternyata junpei lebih kuat soal tenaga tapi jauh lebih bodoh dari dia sendiri ***

**Wah! * lompat kebelakang menahan sakit dari serangan junpei ***

**Junpei: coba kau hindari ini! Trismegistus! Vorpal blade!**

**Yosuke: * mencoba menghindar tapi masih juga kena * sial! * kesakitan ***

**Junpei: hyah! * melompat setinggi mungkin lalu menebas yosuke, bodohnya, dia malah menebas dinding di belakang yosuke lalu dinding itu runtuh dan menimpa mereka berdua ***

**Yosuke: * dalam keadaan tertindis * ini orang ternyata lebih goblok dari aku... ( Akhirnya Ngaku goblok ) **

**Junpei: diam kamu sebodoh-bodohnya aku... ( ngaku bodoh ). Lebih bodohan kamu!**

**Yosuke: apa! Kau! Senpai kambing!**

**Junpei: sialan kau junior udang kerempeng!**

**Selanjutnya terjadi adegan adu mulut antar kedua magician bodoh yang tidak penting **

**- teddie dan koromaru -**

**Teddie: hyah! * lari-lari ngejar koromaru sambil nyakar-nyakar ***

**Koromaru: * bosan dikejar lalu berbalik dan menebas teddie dengan kunainya ***

**Teddie: gya! Sialan! Kamui! Maragidyne!**

**Koromaru: arf! ( Tak mempan! Cerberus null fire! ) Auuuu! ( Cerberus! Maragidyne! )**

**Teddie: wah! * menghindar * kamui! Mabufudyne!**

**Koromaru: kaing! Grr! ( Aduh! Kurang ajar! ) * Gigit kaki teddie ***

**Teddie: wah! akh! * cakar-cakaran sama koromaru ***

**- kanji dan akihiko -**

**Kanji: heah! * meninju akihiko ***

**Akihiko: * menangkis *egh... Kuat kau tapi masih bisa kutahan...**

**Kanji: rokuten maoh! Thunder reign!**

**Akihiko: gak mempan! ( Caesar null elect ) * langsung melayangkan satu tinjuan yang sangat kuat dan kanji terlempar setelah menerimanya ( nanti dijelaskan kenapa akihiko bisa sekuat itu )**

**Kanji: * berdiri * sial! Son if bitch! ( Sok inggris ) * mengangkat besi yang besar yang tergeletak(?) Disampingnya lalu memukul akihiko ***

**Akihiko: ouch! Gila benar kekuatannya ini preman!**

**Kanji: aku bukan preman! * memukul akihiko lagi ***

**Akihiko: * menghindar lalu menarik kaki kanji sehingga kanji terjatuh tertimpa besi yang dibawanya tadi ***

**- yukiko dan mitsuru -**

**Yukiko terus menyerang mitsuru dengan kipasnya dan personanya tapi ternyata tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan mitsuru**

**Mitsuru: kau tak bisa mengalahkanku! * Menebas yukiko ***

**Yukiko: kyahh! * tak sengaja mengibas rok mitsuru dan setelah itu rok mitsuru terangkat ***

**Kanji dan yosuke tak sengaja melihatnya langsung mimisan. **

**Mitsuru: EKSEKUSI!**

**Adegan: (disensor) *****************************************

**Sfx: bruak! duag! Cress! Syat! **

**Yukiko: gyaaaa! * langsung pingsan ***

**Mitsuru: * death glare * sekali lagi kau begitu aku tak akan menahan diri!**

**- Yosuke dan junpei -**

**Junpei: kenapa mimisan udang kerempeng?**

**Yosuke: tidak ada apa-apa senpai kambing... * tegang ***

**- kanji dan akihiko -**

**Kanji: * saat mengadu kekuatan dengan akihiko dia langsung pingsan mimisan ***

**Akihiko: dia kenapa? * bingung bercampur kaget karena tadi mendengar mitsuru meneriakkan kata eksekusi * apa orang itu ( yang di eksekusi ) masih bertahan hidup?**

**- yukari dan minato -**

**Yukari: diarahan! * ke minato ***

**Minato: makasih yukari tapi dia ( souji ) harus kau sembuhkan juga**

**Yukari: tak masalah! Samarecarm!**

**Souji: makasih! **

**Yukari: sekarang cepat kau hentikan pengikutmu!**

**Souji: ada apa? * memperhatikan sekeliling dan ternyata teman-temannya sedang bertarung dengan SEES * ada apa ini?**

**Yukari: sepertinya mereka panik melihat kau hampir mati sekarang cepat tenangkan mereka!**

**Souji: hey! Kalian! Jangan berkelahi dengan mereka!**

**Yosuke: eh, iya ya aku sempat panik... Maaf ya senpai kambing...**

**Junpei: bagus kalau kau mengerti udang kerempeng!**

**Akihiko: * menunjuk kanji * dia mimisan dan pingsan dengan sebab yang kurang jelas...**

**Mitsuru: dia ( yukiko ) sudah ku eksekusi! **

**Koromaru: arf! * berhenti bertarung! ***

**Teddie: baiklah! Aku capek cakar-cakaran sama kamu yang penting sensei tidak apa-apa! * banyak luka cakaran di muka dan badannya dan koromaru juga ***

**Naoto: ternyata senpai baik-baik saja... Mestinya sejak awal tidak usah bertarung... * Kelelahan ***

**Ken: itu lebih baik tapi dengan ini kita mengetahui kekuatan satu sama lain... * kelelahan juga ***

**Naoto: benar juga...**

**Aigis: baguslah pertarungan tak perlu dilanjutkan...**

**Chie: aigis senpai ternyata bertarung denganmu seru juga!**

**Aigis: terima kasih...**

**Minato: maaf sepertinya aku berlebihan ke kamu ( souji )**

**Souji: tak apa! Ternyata minato senpai lebih kuat dari dugaanku!**

**Minato: kau juga aku hampir memakai seluruh kekuatanku dalam pertarungan ini...**

**Souji:...( Terdiam )... Itu... Belum seluruh kekuatanmu?**

**Minato: iya aku bilang ini cuma tes saja kan?**

**Souji: bagaimana senpai bisa sekuat itu?**

**Minato: jauh sebelum aku kembali ke dunia ini aku sudah berlatih di suatu tempat sendirian hampir setahun...**

**Souji: di mana?**

**Minato: aku tidak tau juga tempat itu hanya ada saja...**

**Naoto: apa maksudnya kembali ke dunia? Kau serius?**

**Minato: aku serius, dua tahun lalu sebenarnya aku sudah mati * menjawab denga tenang ***

**Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3 nameless skill

**Persona 3 4 world collapsed**

**chapter 3**

**IT:...**

**SEES:...**

**Minato: kalian tak percaya?**

**Souji: dia jujur...**

**Kanji: mana bisa aku percaya hal begituan?**

**Teddie: benarkah? * percaya tapi tidak percaya(?) ( Maksudnya setengah setengah ) ***

**Naoto: tapi... Itu tidak mungkin!**

**Yosuke: aku sering baca komik tapi aku tidak percaya soal itu!**

**Rise: kau bisa buktikan?**

**Minato: * terdiam karena tak ada bukti ***

**Yukiko: tapi aku percaya karena pimpinan kita sendiri juga bilang begitu...**

**Aigis: jika ada yang masih belum percaya ini ada fotonya * menunjukkan foto kuburan minato * kalau mau kalian bisa kunjungi sendiri**

**IT: * jawdrop * **

**Kanji: baiklah sekarang aku percaya!**

**Naoto: bagaimana kau bisa kembali?**

**Minato: aku kembali atas kemauanku sendiri**

**Junpei: aku tau kau akan kembali makanya sejak dua tahun lalu kami semua berlatih setiap hari!**

**Aigis: igor yang memberi tahu kau akan kembali**

**Minato dan souji: igor?**

**Yosuke: siapa igor?**

**Souji: itu...**

**Minato: kalian ketemu igor?**

**Mitsuru: ya sebulan setelah kau mati kami terkurung di dorm dan mendapat abyss of time**

**Minato: abyss of time?**

**Mitsuru: itu lobang yang ditinggalkan tartarus muncul di bawah dorm dan didalamnya ada shadow...**

**Minato: oh... * mengangguk tanda mengerti * **

**Aigis: ?... Minato-san ternyata kau memakai itu juga? * menunjuk gelang berwarna hitam di tangan kanan minato ***

**Minato: iya... Kalian juga? **

**Junpei: ini pemberian igor kan? Souji juga memakainya...**

**Souji: eh? * langsung melihat tangannya dan ternyata dia juga memakainya di tangan sebelah kanannya * ini apa?**

**Akihiko: ini akan menarik... Nanti kau lihat fungsi gelang itu...**

**Souji: * dalam hati berkata * rasanya ada yang aneh...**

**Yosuke: sebaiknya kita kembali dulu semuanya sudah capek..**

**Rise: tapi... Kenapa mereka ( SEES ) terlihat biasa biasa saja?**

**Koromaru: arf!**

**Aigis: dia bilang, aku sedikit capek pulang juga tidak apa...**

**Junpei: ayo kembali! * jalan ***

**Kanji: senpai! Jalan itu!**

**Junpei: BRAK! * tabrak dinding ***

**Teddie: oh! Ya ini! Pakai ini! Tadi tercecer sekarang sudah beres! * menyerahkan kacamata aneh pada setiap anggota SEES ***

**Junpei: wow! Kabutnya seperti tak ada!**

**Teddie: hebat kan!**

**Mitsuru: benar benar hebat di kirijo group tidak kepikiran ubtuk membuat yang seperti ini...**

**Minato: benarkah ini aman?**

**All except minato: ?**

**Minato: di kacamata ini ada sesuatu menempel...**

**SEES: * memperhatikan kacamata mereka ***

**Junpei: iya ya... Ini apa? * mencoba melepaskan benda itu ***

**Akihiko: ! Jangan junpei! * merebut kacamata junpei lalu melemparnya dan kacamatanya juga * kalian juga cepat buang itu! ( Kacamata )**

**DUAR!**

**All: !**

**Teddie: apa maksudnya ini? * panik * bukan aku yang melakukannya!**

**Souji: tenang teddie.. Tak ada yang menuduhmu**

**Fuuka: apakah ada yang mengincar kita?**

**Normal POV:**

**Sebuah bola muncul di dekat mereka dan meledak mengeluarkan asap**

**Kanji: apa ini! **

**Yosuke: kacamata ini tak berfungsi lagi!**

**Souji: semuanya! Kalian baik baik saja!**

**Yukiko: kami baik baik sa...KYAA!**

**Chie: yukiko! AAA!**

**Rise: keberadaan mereka berdua hilang!**

**Minato: koromaru! Kau dengar aku?**

**Koromaru: arf! ( Ya! )**

**Minato: bagus! Cari mereka berdua!**

**Koromaru: ung...**

**Aigis: dia bilang baunya tak terlacak...**

**Merekapun bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan mereka sudah tak dapat mengetahui lokasi satu sama lain tiba tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang tak asing lagi dan tentu saja itu adalah naoto shirogane**

**Naoto POV**

**Aku mendengar teman temanku sedang kebingungan chie senpai dan yukiko senpai sudah tak diketahui keberadannya souji senpai sepertinya khawatir pada semuanya tapi tak dapat menemukan kami semua, minato senpai juga berusaha mencari mereka ( yukiko dan chie ) tapi hasilnya percuma**

**Aku tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan lebih jauh lagi karena itu aku menembak kelangit ( tanpa peluru ) dan memberitahu semuanya di mana lokasiku dan berharap mereka semua bisa berkumpul lagi**

**End of naoto POV**

**Souji: naoto! * sampai ke tempat naoto ***

**Naoto: souji senpai tak apa apa?**

**Souji: iya!**

**IT dan SEES berkumpul tapi tidak lengkap**

**Aigis: minato san masih belum disini!**

**Yukari: minato! Jawab kalau dengar! * teriak ***

**Yukari mencoba memanggil leadernya tapi tak ada jawaban apapun**

**Fuuka: dia juga hilang...**

**Yosuke: sebaiknya kita bagaimana partner?**

**Rise: dia juga hilang...**

**Yosuke: apa? Sampai saat tadi dia masih disini kan?**

**Rise: tapi tadi hilang tiba tiba! Bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa melihat siapapun! ( Hanya saling mendengar suara tanpa melihat )**

**Normal POV**

**Mereka kebingungan kedua leader menghilang dan mereka saat ini merasa tak dapat berbuat apa apa**

**Ada shadow datang! Kata rise dan fuuka dan merekapun langsung bersiap untuk bertarung tapi situasi tak baik mereka tak dapat melihat apapun termasuk yang dihadapan mereka sendiri**

**End of normal POV**

**Di tempat lain**

**Souji: egh! Siapa kau!**

**?: * masih mencegat souji sambil menyeretnya ke tempat lain ( arena yang cocok untuk berterung ) ***

**?: kau tak mengenaliku? * melepaskan souji ***

**Souji: kau yang waktu itu! **

**?: perkenalkan namaku kashaki shio! **

**Souji: kau pasti mau pertarungan hingga mati kan?**

**Shio: tentu saja! * megeluarkan senjata ( katana )**

**Souji: senjata kita sama * battle stance ***

**Shio: di ruangan ini kau hanya dapat memakai satu personamu saja! Yang terkuat!**

**Souji: artinya aku hanya dapat memakai izanagi no okami kan?**

**Shio: tepat sekali! Kau menyerang duluan saja!**

**Souji: kau akan menyesal! Persona! thunder reign!**

**Shio: * langsung down karena personanya lemah elect ***

**Souji: bodoh! * menebas shio yang tak dapat melawan ***

**Souji POV**

**Aku merasa ada kekuatan yang tidak biasa dari lawanku ini tapi ternyata dia bodoh, untuk awal aku memegang kendali pertarungan tapi sepertinya dia ( shio ) belum mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya dia ( shio ) kembali berdiri dan hanya ketawa saja dia bilang seranganku lemah**

**End of souji POV**

**Shio POV**

**Souji seta kubiarkan menyerang duluan aku harus tau tingkat kekuatan lawan dan menganalisa pertarungan untuk bisa menang ( padahal sendirinya bodoh ) ternyata serangannya tidak seperti perkiraanku aku tidak luka parah walau dia menyerangku dengan skill thunder reign dan ia menebasku saat aku tak bisa melawan setelah itu aku segera berdiri dan hanya ketawa saja melihat kekuatannya hanya segitu sambil berkata hanya segini saja? Mengecewakan!**

**End of shio POV**

**Shio: ku panggil personaku! Bunuh dia! Pegasus! Brave blade!**

**Souji: agh! Kuat juga! * lengannya berdarah karena serangan pegasus ***

**Shio: apa? Sudah menyerah? Tidak seru!**

**Souji: ini tak ada apa apanya! * Menebas lengan shio ***

**Shio: gerakanmu melambat! * menghindar ***

**Souji: * dalam hati * entah kenapa sejak tadi aku merasa kekuatanku ditahan sekarang jadi tidak bisa pakai myrrad truth... **

**Shio: mati sekarang juga! * menebas ***

**Souji: * menangkis serangan itu dengan tangan kosong tapi tidak sengaja terkena gelang yang ia pakai gelang itupun hancur ***

**Secara tiba-tiba souji merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar ia juga merasa kekuatannya sudah pulih lagi**

**Shio: apa itu? * kaget ***

**Souji: bagus! * dengan sangat cepat langsung menebas shio dan satu lengannya putus ***

**Shio: agh! * down ***

**Souji: langsung saja! Myrrad truth!**

**Shio: * mati ***

**Souji: selesai sudah...**

**Shio langsung lenyap dari hadapan souji dan souji hanya bingung kenapa mayatnya bisa lenyap**

**Souji: entah kenapa aku tau dia bukan yang asli **

**Setelah itu souji mencari teman temannya yang terpisah dari dia ( bukannya dia yang terpisah? )**

**Di tempat lain**

**Minato: ternyata kau lagi..**

**Ruka: kau masih ingat ya**

**Minato: kenapa kau begitu ingin melawanku?**

**Ruka: sudah pasti untuk melebihi kekuatanmu! * mengeluarkan senjata ( sarung tinju )**

**Minato: yang sebelumnya kenapa kau tidak pakai itu? * battle stance ***

**Ruka: tak apa hanya tak minat saja, tapi sekarang aku akan sungguh sungguh**

**Normal POV**

**Mereka berdua saling jaga jarak dan menunggu gerakan pertama dari lawan**

**Minato: * dalam hati * dia tidak maju mungkin aku harus maju pertama...**

**Setelah berpikir begitu minato langsung melesat ke arah lawannya dengan sangat cepat dan menusuk lawannya**

**Tapi lawannya meangkap pedangnya dengan tangan kosong**

**Ruka: hanya ini kekuatanmu?**

**Dengan segera ruka langsung melempar pedang itu tapi minato juga terlempar karena tetap bertahan memegang pedang itu**

**Minato: kau kuat... * berdiri ***

**Ruka: kau belum merasakan seranganku! **

**Ruka langsung memukul lawannya tapi berhasil ditangkis **

**Setelah minato menangkis dia langsung meyerang balik lawannya hasilnya satu lengan lawan berdarah**

**Ruka: tak ada apa apanya * meninju lagi ***

**Minato: * siap menangkis ***

**Ruka: tertipu kau! * tiba tiba dibelakang minato dan langsung meninjunya dari belakang **

**Minato terlempar dan menabrak dinding meyebabkan ia muntah darah**

**Minato: ukh! * mencoba tetap berdiri ***

**Ruka: pertarungan ini tak akan seru kalau kau memakai pembatas kekuatan itu! **

**Minato: kau tahu soal gelang ini? **

**Ruka: iya sekarang akan kuhancurkan benda sialan itu! * menghancurkan gelang di tangan minato ***

**Saat itu juga minato bisa menggunakan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya**

**Minato: kau akan menyesal melakukan ini! * menebas lawannya ***

**Ruka: * tertebas * coba saja!**

**Mereka berdua mulai lebih serius lagi**

**Minato: persona! Thanatos!**

**Ruka: * caranaya dia panggil persona sudah beda * cabik dan bunuh dia! Vandalgion!**

**Thanatos: grao! * Menebas tembok di sampingnya dan tembok itu langsung terbelah dari ujung ke ujung sampai runtuh ( untuk pemanasan ) ***

**Vandalgion: * mengumpulkan energi berwarna merah di antara kedua sayapnya lalu menembakkan tepat ke arah thanatos ***

**Minato: aku punya jurus yang sama dengan itu! **

**Thanatos: * mengumpulkan energi berwarna merah persis dengan lawannya dan menembakkannya pada lawannya ***

**Setelah itu terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar meyebabkan kedua orang itu terpental jauh ke arah yang berlawanan sebelum minato jatuh ke tanah dia kembali menyeimbangkan diri dan mendarat dengan sukses tapi ruka saat akan mendarat juga bisa mendarat dengan sukses tapi gagal saat shio ( dari tadi sembunyi ) mencoba menolongnya menyebabkan shio diinjak ruka **

**Ruka: kamu jangan ganggu!**

**Shio: aku cuma mau menolong! Sekarang harus mundur!**

**Ruka: kenapa?**

**Shio: ini memang mendadak tapi cepat!**

**Ruka: yah sudahlah..**

**Mereka ( ruka, shio ) mundur**

**Minato: sekarang harus kembali ke tempat yang lain.. * pergi ***

**Di tempat lain **

**Junpei: akhirnya asapnya hilang...**

**Yosuke: apa itu? * melihat ke langit ***

**Mereka melihat ke langit dan terkejut melihat sosok naga hitam yang besar dan seekor pegasus dengan seorang penunggangnya**

**Fuuka: kekuatan mereka sangat besar!**

**Rise: iya! Kami tak bisa mendeteksi kekuatan mereka!**

**Souji dan minato datang**

**Souji: kalian tak apa apa?**

**Naoto: senpai tak perlu kuatirkan kami**

**Junpei: minato kau sudah melepas itu ya?**

**Minato: yah itu dihancurkan**

**Junpei: haha! Kami tadi merasakan kekuatanmu dari sini besar sekali loh!**

**Minato: kekuatan mu juga kan?**

**Souji: itu pembatas kan?**

**Akihiko: kau juga melepasnya ya sudah kuduga tadi kekuatanmu juga bisa dirasakan itu jurus terkuatmu kan?**

**Souji: iya senpai...**

**Yukari: apa nama jurusmu?**

**Souji: myrrad truth**

**Yukari: nama bagus! Kalau minato?**

**Minato: jurusku itu belum punya nama...**

**Aigis: mungkin sebaiknya diberi nama kata orang serangan akan lebih kuat kalau diteriakkan namanya ( kata orang ini beneran )**

**Minato: akan kupikirkan nanti...**

**- End -**

**Sebagian dari Next chapter :**

**Zark ( nanti dimunculkan ): kau sangat bodoh! Minato! **

**Minato: apa maksudmu? * sambil melindungi naoto yang saat itu sudah tepar duluan ***

**Zark: kau itu hanya anjing buangan keluarga shirogane! Dan naoto itu adalah adik sialan mu! Hahahaha!**

**Minato: kau akan menyesal mengatakannya! * penuh napsu membunuh ***

**A/N: nothing to say just review please! ( Tak ada yang mau dikatakan review saja ) **


End file.
